


take what you want.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [93]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Demons, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Demon John x Human Paul, smut, please? If you would like to, of course :D”





	take what you want.

Expectations hadn’t been especially high when Paul left for work that morning, leaving his Old English Sheepdog home alone to whine. The day seemed to be headed towards the mundane and usual. Coworkers doing the usual chatter with the usual gossip as he politely listened and smiled. And it lulled on at a slow pace until the final bell rang to let out the people of the school he taught at. He, of course, had to stay for hours more doing the final paperwork of the day before he could finally drag himself out the door and go the slow way home back again. It had grown unusually dark this Autumn, the first peculiarity that reared its head that night. He passed a decrepit ruin of a church that had fallen many years ago, with no plans of restoration in sight, as he always did on his way home and on walks with Martha. Rumours were, as the abandoned building continued being in its depressed state, that it wasn’t fully abandoned. That it was _cursed_. _Possessed_. Nonsense Paul didn’t let himself believe, nonsense he stayed quiet about when students and coworkers alike would gossip about in hushed voices, nervous glances cast out the window towards where the fallen bell-tower loomed in the distance, slightly peeking over the edges of the houses and villas. 

Paul faltered in his hurried steps past the ruin, spotting a flash of light flickering out the corner of his eye. His curiosity peaked and inched closer towards the dry grass that bordered the pavement and the fallen house of worship. He crept closer and closer to it, crossing the border as if guided by an invisible force- a cold hand pushing him firmly by the shoulder. All were forgotten about his home and the loyal hound waiting for him there as he entered through a broken arch and into the dark ruins, only illuminated by the full moon above. Paul stumbled over bricks and stones as he went towards the flickering shadow that was cast up on crumbling walls from some unknown source of light. Sounds of warning went off in his head but he found himself unable to stop the slow movement of his feet, till he came to a sudden halt at the foot of a mountain of beige bricks. He cocked his head as he looked down on it, claw marks circling a small ornate key that laid lonesome on the pile. His thin hand wrapped around it and he returned to his path home in a fog, a sinister laugh he could not identify echoing far off in his mind

* * *

Paul woke suddenly during the night- the echoing laughter returning at full volume after an evening of peace and obscurity of mind. It seemed to bounce off the walls of his cramped bedroom as he laid, staring at the white ceiling, waiting for it to subside again. But it never did. It slowly got louder, filling the otherwise quiet room and, Paul started to sweat. Cool droplets of water slipped down his burning hot skin as an eerie sensation of muted fear came over him. He shot up in his bed and came face to face with a large grin and pitch black eyes; a gasp choked out from his pink lips and long, cold, fingers wrapped themselves around his mouth, a hand on his shoulder keeping him down on the hard mattress. 

“Hi, Paulie,” the words crept out from behind the gates of razor-sharp teeth that grinned so hauntingly at him. A hard shiver shot through his spine as his eyes focused on the looming presence in front of him. His eyes were almost deceived, believing themselves to be watching the gaze of a strapping young man- if it hadn’t been for the infinite pools of black that rested where his eyes should have been. A cascade of dark, thick, liquid fell from there like tears down his pale white cheeks. He hiccuped a weak-willed attempt of a question, a plea that fell just short of leaving his enclosed lips. The cryptic stranger nodded, in a seeming understanding of what Paul had failed to express. He licked his lips, revealing a blood red and forked tongue, and told him in a gravelling voice;

“You took me home and now you’re mine. I’m…” there was a pause and his eyes (or that was Paul thought they could be) scanned the room, searching for something, “… John,” he smiled wickedly and Paul’s brows knitted in painful confusion- ‘_you took me home_’, the sentence haunted and eluded him. _How_? He felt a pull to the nightstand and looked reluctantly, not really daring to let his eyes leave the intruder, and fell upon the key he had found on the weather-beaten bricks in the aged ruins- something that had felt ages ago as he laid with the stranger straddling him like a nightmare on a Victorian maiden. The stranger, who he finally noticed was naked, nodded ecstatically at the revelation and hissed an appreciating ‘yes’. Torn between all the questions that lingered, desperate in wanting to get out- “_what do you want? Where’s Martha? What are you?_” He could only start to cry as the eyes above him bore into his own. “We’re gonna have a _good_ time,” the evil hummed and moved the hand from Paul’s mouth, letting it travel down his neck to touch and pinch the soft skin. 

“You’d like that- wouldn’t you, _Paul_?” The eyes never strayed as his hand moved further down, digging its sharp nails into his skin as it went. “You haven’t had any _fun_ in so long. Haven’t been with _anyone_,” John pouted mockingly at him and Paul drew a heavy sigh he failed in restraining as the demon’s hand went beneath his boxers, squeezing something that had been neglected for_ too long_. He was right- too right. And felt a lack of his resistance to the intruders forceful advances- not due to some mysterious influence, but of his own accord. He was desperate for the touch, even as cold as it were. He shivered as his boxers were suddenly ripped off and the cold greeting his skin bitingly. The hand firmly around his shaft started to slowly, teasingly, move as John’s ebony eyes stayed on Paul- canines poking through his smile as he watched the man take heavier and heavier breaths. The hard force on his shoulder lifted as the demon, for, to Paul’s astonished realisation, _that was what he was_, knew there would be no resistance. 

Paul bit down into his arm as a scream rumbled and fought in his chest- something thick and hard had just entered him, entirely without warning, and the immediate pain was excruciating. But not too soon, it dispersed and John moved at a slow, agonising, rate inside him as the endless abyss in his eyes stared down upon the teacher. The devil gave a bark of laughter as the first moan (of many) gave out from Paul’s bitten raw lips. It was something neither experienced before. The pleasure and the pain intermixed with each other _so naturally_. 

Slowly, John started unravelling as his cock grew tight within Paul. He spoke in tongues and languages Paul had never heard and a hand flew tight around his throat as Paul watched the demon come undone with a roar. He followed only seconds after- John still unloading as Paul squirted the warm liquid upon himself and the demon. “Good, good, _good_,” John sputtered and cackled as released the sharp hold around his neck and tasted the blood that had been coaxed from Paul’s veins and unto his piercing nails. He leaned over and licked the redness that snaked down Paul’s neck- “delicious,” the demon delighted in telling Paul as he watched the man tense up at the sensation of the forked tongue on his sensitive skin. “You’ll definitely see more of me soon enough… _Macca_,” he grinned, poking his tongue at him before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. 

Immediately as the devil had vanished; a whine and a howl behind his closed bedroom door. _Martha_. He should check on her. Let her in. Show her he was all right, but all Paul could do was lay in shock as the short event repeated itself in his mind over and over again._ Did that really happen_? was asked in his mind on a continuous loop over and over, always with the same answer ominous- _yes_.


End file.
